10 Short Stories
by JCScannell
Summary: The Setup:(1)Turn whatever your music player is on shuffle. (2)Right a little drabble for the first ten songs that come up. (3)No skipping! 10 one-shots to fit the songs that I got stuck with! Human names, fluff, and some feels. NO YAOI! Rated T just because.
1. Prologue: Help Wanted!

**The Setup:**

**-Turn whatever your music player is on shuffle**

**-Right a little drabble for the first ten songs that come up**

**-No skipping!**

* * *

**Alright, so here's the thing. I've written a couple of these, and have ideas for some of the others, but I'm a bit stuck.**

**I'm obviously going to do Hetalia for these. I'l write a one-shot for each, making ten chapters(Eleven if you count this one). None of them will be yaoi, just adorable.**

**There are a couple of songs that I'm not sure what to do with. So I want your help!**

**Here is the list of songs that I ended up with. (The ones in bold are what I need help with, the underlined is what I already know what to do with.)**

* * *

**1. Trone Room Militance - Sleeping Giant**

**(I was thinking something with Prussia, but I'm not sure)**

* * *

2. Loser Like Me - Glee

Sealand (**(I already wrote this one)**)

* * *

**3. Destroy Every Idol - Sleeping Giant**

* * *

4. Mamacita - Family Force 5

Spain

* * *

5. Speed of Sumer - Fathom Blue

CanadaXFem!Prussia (**(I already wrote this one)**)

* * *

6. The First Time(Matt Thiessen Remix) - Family Force 5

Iggy (& Chibi-USA) (**(I already wrote this one)**)

* * *

7. Never Sky - Never Land Pirate Band

Iggy

* * *

8. Christmas Is - Francesca Batistelli 

Canada & FACE Family (**(I'm working on this one)**)

* * *

9. Captain Hook(Is a Cranky Cook) - Never Land Pirate Band

Iggy

* * *

**10. Dead Man Walking - Sleeping Giant**

* * *

**So that's it! If you're familiar with Sleepng Giant/Metal, I'm still trying to figure out what to do. And I don't want to post anything out of order, so I really need to do the first one.**

**Or do you think I shoud just suck it up and post what I have already written?**

**Suggestions are welcome! Leave a review, or PM me with suggestions for the Sleeping Giant songs! (How the heck did I end up with three metal songs?)**

**Thanks loves!**


	2. Loser Like Me - Sealand

**The Setup:**

**-Turn whatever your music player is on shuffle**

**-Right a little drabble for the first ten songs that come up**

**-No skipping!**

* * *

**AN: Hey there! So this song was number two on my list, but I went ahead and wrote it. I decided that I'm going to post these in the order that I wrote them in. I would still like suggestions for the Sleeping Giant songs, though! I just really wanted to start posting these...**

**Anyways! Enjoy! (Try to read it in Maxi Whitehead's voice!)**

**PS. I don't really know how to write British English, and it's, like, 11:30 pm when I finished this, so just deal with my American English. (and no offense to any Brits, I was just trying to write how Sealand would think)**

* * *

_**2. Loser Like Me - Glee Cast**_

_**Sealand's POV**_

* * *

"You're not a country, never have been, never will be! Now go home!"

The big jerk face- I mean, my big brother England- would always say things like that to me whenever I brought anything country related up.

Like right now. I was just trying to listen in at a World Conference, but he kicked me out. I was now locked out, and I didn't feel like sneaking in. So I decided that I would go home. _To my country_. The World Conference Hall was all the way in Washington D.C., but being that I _am_ a country, it's no issue to just run home.

Well, swim home.

I went to the nearest beach, ran to the shore, and dove in. Luckily, no one was there to see me. I'm a very fast swimmer, so it took me a half hour at the most to reach my country. I swam my way over to a small step ladder on one of the supporting columns. I climbed it until I was just out of the water, then jumped from there. I pushed off with my legs, feeling myself fly into the air. I stuck my landing, raised my hands in the air, and gave a twirl to finish my show.

"Hello everyone!" I shouted. "I'm back!"

"Welcome back, !" A random guy greeted me. I nodded in the direction of my fan, then ran off to my room. I went over to my anime collection, but found that I didn't feel like watching anything. Instead I flopped down on my bed, throwing my hat to the side.

I thought about what Jerk-Face-England had said. I know he's wrong. I mean, sure I haven't _always_ been a country, I'm only about fifty years old! And besides, if Sealand wasn't a country, then why was I personified? Answer _that_, Jerk-Face!

And just because I'm only a young country, doesn't mean that I'm not a country at all! America started out even smaller than me, and look where he is now! And even though Jerk-Face hides it, I know he respects him. He once said; _"Although America is a git and a pain in the butt, I do admire the way he grew. He's all big and strong now…"_ And then I stopped paying attention because he got all sentimental.

But, that just proves that Jerk-Face admires someone who started out like me!

Besides, he'll have to admit it someday that I am a country. I don't care about what he says, it doesn't affect me! He can keep talking, but I don't care! In fact, I bet that one day, he'll want to be a country like me!

I looked at my clock. The meeting was surely over by now! I picked up my phone to call my bro- ah, Jerk-Face. I listened to the rings, waiting for him to pick up. After about four or so, I heard his voice.

"Yes?" He answered with a sigh. "What is it?"

"Hey Jerky-Jerk-Face!" I yelled in the phone. "Hey you over there, in your big stupid castle! You can keep up with your demeaning manor, but you can't deny it! I'm the great country, The Principality of Sealand! That's S. E. A. L. A. N. D.! And I can only be who I are!"

Jerk-Face sighed. "It's, 'I can only be who I _am_', Sealand." He said. "You need to work on your grammar." With that, he hung up. I smiled. He was _so_ jealous! I flopped back down on my bed.

_Yep,_ I thought. _He just wants to be a country like me._

**The End?**

* * *

**AN:**

**See what I did there? LOL**

**Yay, that was fun!**

**Like I said, I'm not sure how to write in Brittish English, otherwise I would have. It'a not my best work, but anyways, I hope you liked it!**

**Random Fact: Halfway through writing this, I got distracted and had to go learn the song on guitar. So I took, like, five minutes to do that then got back to work. I learn how to play songs really easily...**

**Review if you please!**

**Thanks loves!**


	3. Speed of Summer - Fem Prussia

**The Setup:**

**-Turn whatever your music player is on shuffle**

**-Right a little drabble for the first ten songs that come up**

**-No skipping!**

* * *

**AN: Number five on the list! I just had to do this one! Human mode, activate!**

**PS. I used some ideas from "SwitchARoo", a APH fanfic by XiXi Scarlett. Because this will be CanadaXFem!Prussia. I also borrowed Prussia's human name, and a bit of back story. I don't mean to steal, I just thought of it when I came up for the plot of this one! Anyways, go check out her story!**

**Notice: It gets a lil' fluffy, but it's just cute. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**5. Speed Of Sumer - Fathom Blue**_

_**Fem!Prussia's POV (human mode)**_

* * *

"_It's Friday, Friday, gotta' get down on Friday…"_

"Gilda, we have to listen to that?" Matthew asked. "It's not even Friday."

I giggled. "Yep," I replied. "It's perfect driving music, keseesee…"

Matthew rolled his eyes, returning his attention to the road.

We were driving down the long interstate, hours away from our destination. You heard me right, _driving_. I had finally gotten my license, and a new car! Well, new to me anyways. It was a small car, royal blue, with crushed velvet carpeting, and leather seats. My big brother Ludwig picked it out for me, so it was probably German-made. I couldn't tell you the model though. I just knew that it was almost as awesome as me!

Anyways.

Matthew and I have been dating for almost a year now, and I had finally convinced my mom to let us go on a vacation. And where were we going? Disney World of course! It was a perfect way to start off our summer after a stressful school year. What with keeping my gender a secret at our all-boy school, dating Matthew, school work…(**(****Seriously, go read her story! It'll help make better sense!)**)

But of course, I got tired of driving after about an hour, so Matthew had taken over. I was now sitting in the passenger seat, window down, hand waving in the wind. I caught my reflection in the side-view mirror. I was wearing my awesome sunglasses over my porcelain face. My shades covered my red eyes, but my platinum white hair was standing out, which I had pulled down into two pigtails. Not that I would want to hide my albino features, it made me look like an awesome vampire!

I got bored and looked over to my boyfriend. Slightly wavy blond hair almost to his chin, and a peculiar curl of the front of his head. Half rimmed glasses over his violet eyes. His face was thin, and a bit girly. He was pale, though not quite as pale as me. And of course he was wearing his signature red hoodie. Basically, he was gorgeous.

He noticed me looking at him. "Something on your mind, _mon cher_?" He asked, using his French term of endearment.

"_Nein_." I answered in German. Yes, we were both bilingual. He was Canadian, and I'm German. I had moved to America when I was pretty young. He grew up separated from his brother, living in Canada, so he spoke French until he was about six. But of course, we have to talk to each other in English. It was something we had in common.

"Then why were you staring at me?" He asked playfully.

"I don't know." I answered. "Just bored I guess."

He looked thoughtfully at the setting sun. "It is getting late," He mused. "Should we stop at a hotel?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Probably. Even someone as awesome as me needs sleep…"

Matthew giggled. "Yes, that you do." After another ten minutes, we pulled up to a decent looking hotel. Since we figured that they wouldn't let two seventeen year olds check in, we called my big brother. He called the hotel and set up the room for us. We would pay him back, of course.

We grabbed our bags and went into the lobby. We got our key from the… Um, desk person… And went toward the elevator, being that we had a third floor room. We walked into our room, dropping our things on the floor. There were a few hours until bedtime, so we had to entertain ourselves.

First activity on our list; Room service!

We read over the menu. "Hmm, no pancakes…" Matthew mumbled.

I looked at him. "Most places don't serve pancakes for dinner, _leibeling_." I said.

He smiled at me. "And what were you wanting to order, _mon cher_?" He asked.

"Well," I mumbled. "I was hoping for wurst…"

He laughed. "Guess we have to pick _normal_ food then, don't we?"

"_Ja_."

We ended up ordering take out from a nearby Chinese restaurant. We played cards while we waited. Eventually, we heard a knock at the door. I jumped up. "I'll get it!" I exclaimed as I ran for the door.

When I opened the door, the delivery boy froze when he saw my red eyes and white hair. I giggled internally as he did so. I handed him some cash, and relieved him of the bag in his arms. Matthew came up from behind me, taking the brown paper bag from me, and going back inside. "Here's your change." The boy said quietly, holding said mula in his hands.

"Zank you." I said, purposely over-doing my accent. "Now I von't have to zuck your blood." I closed the door in his face then. I watched out the peephole as he blanched, then ran as fast as he could to get back to his car. I lost it and burst into laughter, walking into the room and falling down on the bed.

Matthew sighed. "That wasn't nice, Gilda." He said. But he was smiling slightly when I looked at him.

"Maybe not," I replied shrugging. "But it was hilarious. Keseesee…" We set out the food, and practically inhaled it. After we were done, we moved onto other activities. First we read some books, but I got bored. Then we played video games for almost an hour. Eventually, we just settled for watching TV. But, nothing good was on. So we decided that it was late enough to go to sleep.

I took the full size hotel bed, while Matthew took the foldout couch. I changed into Batman printed pants, and a black tank top. Matthew changed into flannel bottoms, and a white T-shirt. We bid each other goodnight, and went to our separate sleeping arrangements. Well, they were only about five feet apart, but still.

Anyways.

I lay my head down on my pillow, and snuggled in my blankets. It was pretty peaceful for a while. But, as soon as I was almost asleep, thunder crashed.

I. Hate. storms.

I sat up quickly with a terrified squeal. I bundled in my blankets, trying to drown out the sounds of the storm. I felt the mattress shift, and a hand placed on my back. I peeked out from my blankets to see Matthew sitting next to me, looking at me with a concerned face. He wasn't wearing his glasses, allowing me to fully see his eyes.

"Gilda?" He asked. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, but as the thunder crashed again, I found my arms thrown around his neck. He put his arms around me, giggling softly. "Can you sleep with me tonight?" I asked. "I hate storms…"

"I know you do." He replied. "Yes, I'll sleep with you tonight."

"Thanks."

"No problem." We both lay down, pulling the blankets up. He wrapped his arms around me, and I snuggled into his chest. "Better?" He asked.

"_Ja_." I answered, too tired to try and speak English. "_Danke_."

"You're welcome," He said. Then he dipped his head, kissing the tip of my nose. "_Bonne nuit, mon cher_."

"_Gute Nacht, leibeling._"

**The End?**

* * *

**AN:**

**D'aww! This one was fun to write. **

**Translations: (Most of them were of my own knowledge.)**

_Mon chere. (French) = My dear. (Just a French term of endearment)_

_Nein. (German) = No_

_Liebling. (German) = Favorite. (Again, just a Geran term of endearment.)_

_Ja. (German) = Yes._

_Danke. (German) = Thank you._

___Bonne nuit, mon cher_. (French) = Goodnight, my dear. (This one I had to google.)

_Gute Nacht, Liebling. (German) = Goodnight, dear._

**That's it! Review if you please! Corrections are welcome!**

**Thanks loves!**


	4. The First Time - England

**The Setup:**

**-Turn whatever your music player is on shuffle**

**-Right a little drabble for the first ten songs that come up**

**-No skipping!**

* * *

**AN:**

**Okay, this would be the third one I wrote. I'm such a rebel... Number six on the list!**

**This one took a while to figure out, but I really like how it turned out. It'll also be a bit long, but hopefully it's worth it.**

**NOTICE: This will be a focus on the relationship between USA and UK, but is NOT a yaoi! I personally love the father-son relationship between the two. The yaoi relationship creeps me out...**

**I'm also not sure how British English works, so I just made it as proper as I could. For the most part atleast. I also tried to make it as "England-y" as possible.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**_6. The First Time(Matt Thiessen Remix) - Family Force 5_**

**_England's POV_**

* * *

I sighed as I looked through my box of hidden memories, which I had been collecting since I was… I don't know, younger. It was hard to keep track when you're as old as I am, but it's been around five hundred years. But anyways, that's beside the point.

Where was I? Ah yes, the box of memories. They were all of America and myself. I come and sift through these every so often. It's like hitting rewind; I can imagine each moment that I have saved. It started out as a small box, but grew to be a large trunk. I kept it hidden in my closet, for no one else to see.

I took out the first memory. It was a picture of America when he drove his first car. Even back then, he was somehow able to get caught speeding.

The next I took out was something very dear to me. It was a sheet of music. Something that he wrote for me when he was a small child…

* * *

"_England!" I heard a small voice behind me. I turned around to see that it was America, my little colony._

"_Yes?" I asked. "What is it, America?"_

"_I made something for you!" He held out a piece of paper._

"_Is that so? What is it?"_

"_I wrote you a song!" He looked up at me with his wide blue eyes, beaming proudly._

"_Really? Then by all means, let's hear it!"_

_He somehow managed to smile wider than he was. He cleared his throat, putting on a "serious" face._

"_England is my friend. He is there for me." He started out he song. I felt my heart tug. "England makes me food. England has big eyebrows. I love England!" He finished his song with a bow, then smiled up at me. "What did you think?" He asked me._

_I cleared my throat. "Well, that was… Very good! Good show, my boy!" America giggled as he hugged me. Though the song was… Strange… I still felt happy and proud that he made something for me…_

* * *

I sighed as I sat the sheet aside. I remembered when I first saw his face, so young and innocent. I remembered when I was first raising America. He was always excited to try something new…

* * *

"_Whoa! No way!" America exclaimed as he looked out over the ocean. "It's so huge and shiny!" _

"_Really America, is this really your first time seeing the ocean?"_

_He smiled up at me. "Well, I'm still really new, so there's a first time for me every day!"_

"_I suppose you're right…"_

* * *

I picked up another trinket. It was a small wooden bear. It was something simple that I had carved for him after we became "brothers". He was so thrilled to have it, his first toy. I remember when I had really met him for the first time…

* * *

"_Then I guess I should call you 'Big Brother' from now on, shouldn't I?" He smiled up at me._

_Big Brother? He wants to call me that? I thought about my own older brothers. They just torment me. No, this will be different. Besides, big brother doesn't sound quite right._

"_No, just call me England." I told the small boy. _

_His grin widened. "Okay England!" I felt my heart surge as he as he said my name, like there was a bond. Like a sudden, familial bond. It felt genuine._

_The little boy reached up his hands, signaling that he wanted a hug. I complied, kneeling down so that I was nearly to his level. He wrapped his arms around my neck, his cheek beside mine. I hugged him back. The hug felt so natural, I could have sat there all day, hugging the small lad… _

* * *

I sighed at the memory. I think that was the first time that I had felt love in a long time. Not a romantic love, but a real, affectionate love. What one would feel for a child.

The next item I pulled out was a suit. The suit was very small, and would barely cover my torso. It was something that I got for America when he was a bit older. Not long after I gave him the toy soldier set, it was time for his first ball. At that time, I had already had Canada for a while, though he looked a bit younger than America. Strange, being that Canada was older. Naturally, he would come to the ball as well.

I had taken both of the boys out the day we got the invitation to take them out to the tailor. They both needed suits for the ball.

Now that was an interesting night…

* * *

"_England, do I have to wear this?" America asked impatiently, gesturing down to his chest._

_As of right now, all three of us were in the carriage, on our way to the ball. I had both America and Canada outfitted for this event. The suits' designs had to be simplified because of their size, Canada especially, but they looked handsome none the less. America's suit had a blue handkerchief in his breast pocket, while Canada had a red one in his. _

"_Yes _Alfred,_ you do." I said, emphasizing his name. "And remember, when we're in public, we must use our alternate names, lest our secret get out. Do you boys remember them?" _

_The boys nodded. "I'm Alfred Kirkland." America huffed._

"_I'm Matthew Kirkland." Canada followed with his quiet voice._

"_And I'm Arthur Kirkland." I said. "Make sure to remember to call each other by those names for the duration of the ball."_

_America sat up straighter. "Can I call you Iggy?" He asked._

_I looked at him. "Where in the world did you get that?" I asked._

_He simply shrugged in return. "I don't know." He said as he leaned back in his seat, toying with his hat. I sighed. This was going to be a long night._

_Not long after that, we pulled up to the Jones Manor, at which the ball was being held. We handed off our coats and hats at the door, then continued inside. _

"_Mattie! Look! Food!" America immediately began to pull his smaller brother towards a table filled with small food arrangements. I groaned internally as I walked after them. At least they remembered to use their alternate names… _

_I made it to the table as America was poking at the different cheeses and meats on the table. "Alfred," I said as I approached the table. "Don't touch something unless you're going to get it."_

"_Okay…" The little American sighed._

_I rolled my eyes. "Where's your brother?" I asked._

"_Huh? Oh, Mattie." America pointed behind me. "He's over there." I turned around to see the small Canadian standing behind me. He gave a dainty wave, a small smile on his face._

"_Oh, I'm sorry Matthew." I said. I bent down to pick him up. "You're so small. We don't want to lose you now, do we?" Canada shook his head as he put his small arms around my neck._

"_What about me?" America asked me while tugging on my waistcoat._

"_Yes, I don't want to lose you either." I said rubbing his head. "But you're not as small as Matthew. Come here." I shifted Canada so that I could hold him in my left arm, freeing my right so that I could hold America's hand. "There are some people that we need to talk to."_

_I led the boys to Jonathan Jones, the owner of the mansion, and host of the ball. He is also a highly valued ally, making him one of the few who "knew". Not many people knew our identity as countries or equivalent, so the secret was only revealed to choice few people._

"_Ah, Mr. Kirkland." Jones said as I approached. "And I take it that these are the two boys you told me about? Your little brothers?"_

"_Hello Mr. Jones." I greeted. "Yes, these are them. This is Matthew," I bounced Canada slightly as I said his name. "And _this_, is _Alfred_." I pulled America forward slightly, giving Jones a pointed look._

_Jones understood what I meant, looking at the personification of his colony. "It's very nice to meet you, young Mr. Kirkland." He said shaking America's hand. "And you as well, Matthew." He pat Canada's head as he said this. Canada gave a shy smile in return._

"_Boys," I said, getting the attention of the two youth. "This is Mr. Jones. The man I mentioned earlier?"_

_America straightened up in understanding, puffing his chest proudly. "Right, I remember now!" He said. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Jones!"_

"_It's nice to meet you, Mr. Jones." Canada followed with his quieter voice._

_Jones nodded with a light chuckle. "It's a pleasure to meet both of you boys." He said. "And if you are ever in need of anything, please come to me. Anything at all." The boys nodded in response. We left after that to talk with a few other people. Eventually, the time came for the ball to start. _

_When the dancing began, I had left the boys to themselves so that I could dance with a few of the young women there, having them promise to stay with each other. After a few dances, I went back to where the boys were. America was complaining that he, "Wasn't having any luck with the young ladies". I rolled my eyes at this. What did he expect? He was only about ten or so. Physically, at least._

_We went to get drinks. The boys got water while I hesitated, but decided against the wine, and opted for water. A few minutes later, there was a young girl across the room who went and leaned against the wall with a sigh, a bored expression on her face. She appeared to be about sixteen or so, with long blonde hair and green eyes, along with small spectacles resting on her nose._

"_Hey, Iggy," America said tugging on my sleeve. "Is that girl okay?"_

_I sighed. "Why are you calling my Iggy…" I mumbled. I looked over to where he was pointing. "I'm sure she's fine. She's probably bored. Although, I don't think I've seen her dance tonight…"_

_Before I could say anything, America was running toward the girl. I growled under my breath. "America… Come on Matthew, we have to go get your brother." I grabbed Canada's hand as I made my way to where America was talking to the girl._

"_Do you want to dance?" I heard him ask. The girl giggled._

"_Alfred," I said as I neared the two. "You can't just run off like that. Especially at a ball." I turned to the girl then. "I'm terribly sorry about that, Miss." I gave a small bow as I apologized._

_The girl giggled again. "Oh no, it's quite alright." She said. "It wasn't what I was expecting for my coming out, but I don't mind." She turned her attention back down to America. "I would love to dance with you, young man. What's your name?"_

_America put his fists on his hips. "Alfred Kirkland." He said proudly._

"_Well Mr. Kirkland," She said. "My name is Alice Jones. It's a pleasure to meet you."_

_My interest perked at the sound of her last name. "Ah yes, you are the daughter of Mr. Jonathan Jones, am I correct?" I asked the young girl._

"_That I am." She replied with a cocked eyebrow. "Now if you don't mind Mr. Kirkland, I believe it is time for my dance with the young Mr. Kirkland." She grabbed America's hand as she led him to the dance floor. They joined the dance line as the song started. Joy was evident on America's face. The two danced several times, much to America's delight._

_Canada watched his brother, a longing look on his face. I smiled when I saw him. I picked him up again, balancing him on my hip. I swayed to the beat of the music, twirling every so often. He giggled as I did, happy to feel involved._

_I heard a couple of the young ladies near me cooing and "Aw"-ing at the sight. I ignored them as I twirled the small Canadian._

_I'm not sure how long the ball went on, we took turns dancing the entire night. It was nearly daylight when we made it home. We all collapsed on our beds that night, too tired to change from our suits..._

* * *

I laughed lightly at the memory. I began to sift through the trunk once more. I pulled out a thick golden chain, laughing once more.

It was something from not long ago, in the nineteen-nineties. America had went through a "thug" stage then. Baggy pants, gold chains, he was ridiculous. I had confiscated this chain, telling him how ridiculous it looked. But I ended up storing it in my trunk, another fond memory. I sat it aside, the pile next to me growing.

I took out a piece of paper. It was a child's drawing. There were two stick figures, one higher than the other. The higher one had a bucket, and coming from the bucket was water, splashing onto the lower one. I smiled, laughing once again...

* * *

_It was a hot summer's afternoon. It was hotter here than it was in England. I went to go fetch a bucket of water, seeing that we had run out. When I came back, I found America lying in the grass. His eyes were closed, and he was humming some tune. He didn't notice when I walked up behind him._

_Wanting to surprise him, I tipped the bucket slightly, letting the water drip onto his head. His eyes flew open, and he sat up with a gasp. "It's raining!" He shouted as he stood._

_I lost it, letting myself laugh._

_America heard me behind him, and looked around to look at me with his big round eyes. "England?" He asked. "You made it rain! Do it again!" I laughed as I complied, pouring the water over his head. He giggled, spinning in the stream._

_The sun was setting by the time we emptied the bucket, his gown soaked. We went inside to dry him off. I changed him into his night shirt, wrapped him in a blanket, and sat him on the couch. "Stay here." I told him as I went to get more water. I made tea for the two of us after I refilled the bucket. I took it to the living room, only to find the room empty. "America?" I called._

"_In here!" His voice said from my study. I walked in to find him standing in my chair, bent over the desk with a quill in his hand. _

"_What are you doing?" I asked walking over._

"_I drew somethin'!" He said beaming. He held it out for me to see. It was a simplistic drawing, depicting our activities from earlier._

_I smiled down at him. "It's beautiful." I told him. "Now, come into the living room. We'll have some tea." I picked him up, carried him back into the living room, and sat him back on the couch. He took his tea cup, swinging his feet as he drank._

_He yawned as he finished his drink. "Tired, America?" I asked. He shook his head. "No, it's bed time." I said as I picked him up. I carried him up to his bed. I laid him down, pulling the covers up to his chin. "Goodnight, America" I said._

"_Goodnight." America yawned. "I love you, Dad." His eyes closed as he said this. _

_I felt myself gasp. I smiled. "Goodnight, my boy…"_

* * *

I felt a tear escape my eye with the last memory. I quickly wiped it away. Deciding that I couldn't handle anymore, I began repacking everything, pushing the heavy trunk back into my closet. I went downstairs and made myself a cup of tea.

I glanced to my phone as I drank.

_It's been a while…Maybe I should call him…_

I contemplated for a few minutes, before grabbing for the phone. My fingers danced above the phone, hesitating once more. I finally picked up the phone up, found the number, and put it to my ear before I could convince myself not to.

I listened to the ring. Once, twice, three times.

He picked up.

"British dude!" He exclaimed as he answered. "What's up?"

I smiled slightly as I answered.

"Hello son."

**The End?**

* * *

**AN: **

**Gah! The feels! Haha. I know it was long, but I loved writing it. The memories were all based on the lyrics of the song.**

**What did you think? Did you see what I did there with the Jones'? Like I said, I'm not sure how British English works.**

**Sorry if the ball was historically inaccurate, I'm only familiar with the dances from "Pride and Prejudice", which is obviously the wrong era, so I did my best!**

**Fun Fact:"...My coming out...": That was something they did in the 1800's. When you were sixteen, you were of marrying age, and your first ball was called your "Coming Out". I know it's not the right era, but I threw that in there. I'm not well-versed in this era(1600's?).**

**I did love certain details about the ball scene however, and am considering making another fanfic based on the details from that.**

**Anyways. Review if you will! **

**PS. Any Brits reading this? I'd love your opinions!**

**Thanks loves!**

**PS. I hope I got things okay. I have a bad habit where I write without internet reference.**


End file.
